Hedgehog in Shining Armor
by NoOnesPro
Summary: SONADOW I REPEAT: SONAODW! The summary is to long to fit on here so I put it in the story.
1. Beginning

Hey guys! I was inspired to make amother Sonadow story and I hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

><p>Hedgehog in Shining Armor<p>

Jules gasped in pain, falling to his knees. He had lost all his Knights in battle and gotten himself wounded. It was to painful to breathe, and he could feel the blood run down his back and his stomach. Once beautiful blue fur had gone ragged, it full with dirt and blood, and light brown eyes full of life just several weeks ago, now dead and lifeless. His crown fell down to his knees, pieces of armor missing, and cape torn. He now lay in front of a lake with some stepping stones that led to a arch in the middle. Jules had feared this day, where he couldn't properly say his farewells and leave his son with no father with Aleena ruling the kingdom alone. The other kingdoms would ask for her hand and no way would Jules let them.

Light had started blinding him. At first he thought it was the sun, but the light would not be able to reach the forest floor as the trees had blocked it. Jules squinted and finally gave up and closed his eyes. He awaited death with open arms, wishing the pain to be over.

"King of Camelot," A female voice whispered.

Eyes snapped opened, a touch so soft, like a breeze, washing over him. The pain disappeared in a flash. His brown eyes caught a lady with pink fur and emerald eyes staring at him. She wore a blue dress with no sleeves with white gloves that reached all the way up to her elbows. The King had heard myths of a lady who was stuck in sacred ground named Nimue, who ruled over a lake where no evil could touch, granting wishes to people who passed by. It was just a myth though, Jules could not be seeing the Lady of the Lake!

The lady giggled and she looked over the wounds of the other. Other than that, she stayed quiet as she worked, her touch healing the wounds.

"Yes, I am the Lady of the Lake, Nimue as you may call me," Nimue smiled softly," You are hurt very badly, please, step into my lake, the water will heal your wounds where I cannot."

Jules watched with open eyes as she shimmered away. He found himself pulled off his remaining armor, setting then down softly and walking into the lake. The Lady had healed the minor wounds and he could feel the warm water soothing him. Before he knew it he relaxed with eyes closed.

After he had dried himself and put on new armor which the Lady had handed him. He wore only the armor and crown, the cape to torn to repair. They now sat down on a plush of grass, making small chat.

"How is the outside world?" Nimue asked.

"Outrageous," Jules replied coldly," I left a battlefield of war where many of my men had fallen."

"War is happening?" Nimue closed her eyes," Oh dear, I knew this day would come, but not so soon."

"Lady of the Lake," Jules turned to face her," May I ask you a question?"

"Ah, yes, you may," Nimue answered turning to face Jules.

"How did such a lady get stuck in such a place?" Jules asked.

She silenced, her smile turning into a frown, emerald eyes hardening in color.

"If it is to hurtful, you do not have to answer," Jules noticed the others discomfort.

"No, no," Nimue whispered," It is just, I do not know how I came to be..."

"Oh," Jules looked down to the ground," I am deeply sorry for bringing it up"

"It's alright." Nimue smiled again.

They stayed silent for a few more moments before Jules stood up.

"I must go," Jules said," My family and kingdom are waiting."

Nimue nodded and watched as Jules walked further away before remembering.

"Wait, King!" Nimue called out and the king stopped and watched the young lady walk forward and bounce back by an invisible wall.

"Nimue! Are you okay?" Jules asked taking her in his arms.

"I am fine," Nimue stood up, brushing herself off," But a wish, do you have anything you would like?"

Jules thought on that for a moment before answering.

"I have everything I would ever want, a thriving kingdom, a beautiful wife, a son," Jules said," I guess what I would wish for is my son, Sonic, to be happy and find a good mate."

"A perfect mate?" Nimue asked.

"I guess so," Jules shrugged," So long as he is happy."

"Your wish is my command," She nodded and bowed," Your travel home will be safe and no monsters will lurk and harm you. You will return home safe to your family and live a great life. Farewell, King of Camelot."

And the Lady of the Lake disappeared back into her home.

Jules stood there, staring at the beautiful area, one which he will probably never see again.

"May we meet in the near future, Lady of the Lake," The King whispered, before starting his long walk home.

...

...

He had reached home safely, and faster than he ever thought. Two guards that were on post protecting the gates for an unexpected attack, lowered their weapons once they caught sight of their beloved King. Both ran up and grabbed Jules, pushing the gates open and told other guards to be on post for now. They trudged up toward the castle where a purple hedgehog with blue eyes stared at the ground as she sat on a marble bench, not noticing the visitors. She wore a beautiful dress that fell down to feet and swayed a little. Her dress was all kinds of blue with sleeves that were long and open and in her arms held a little blue hedgehog, a baby with big emerald eyes and a peach belly with peach arms. A crown sat on her head. Jules smiled warmly at the sight as the guards let go and he walked up, never tearing his gaze from his beautiful wife and son. Suddenly, the baby hedgehog moved around and his mother gasped, keeping a tight hold.

"Dada!" The baby gurgled out, stretching out his arms.

The purple hedgehog froze and finally looked up, eyes wide as she caught her husbands gaze.

"Hello, Aleena, how is Sonic?" Jules asked, wrapping both in a hug.

Aleena almost cried out in joy and snuggled up in the warm embrace.

"He is doing fine," Aleena whispered," A healthy one, better than his siblings, he might make it."

"That's all I need to hear," Jules kissed both foreheads and sat down with them.

Nightfall had came and dinner was done with, Jules and Aleena now watching over there kid as he slept in a crib. The King had decided that this was the perfect time to bring something up.

"Aleena, do you know myths of a lady who is trapped in a lake?" He asked his wife, looking at shinning blue eyes.

She gave a confused glance at him.

"Of course, my Mother would always tell me that story as a kid every nightfall," Aleena answered," A beautiful lady happened to be killed in a lake, by drowning from enemy's. They say gods had pity on her, she was a kind person always helping someone, even if they did a bad deed. Gods had brought her back to life as a spirit of the lake where she was killed. But she is stuck and cannot leave that place. People from a close village had kept her company but they stopped coming as they left that place, however, before they left they built a resting place for visitors. Now, for people who had stumbled upon, she grants wishes, only to people who deserve them. Why? It is only a myth."

"Because, I met her," Jules said," She gave me a wish."

Aleena turned to face her husband.

"Jules, do not kid with me! It is just a myth!" Aleena harshly whispered.

"It's not Aleena, I was going to die without her help. I was going to die in that resting place of hers. Aleena, how did you think I came back? Alive? With no scratch? My men died, all of them. We lost, yet won," Jules said, lightly grabbing her shoulder," I made a wish, for our son."

Aleena's eyes widened with shock, because her husband was speaking truth. He was right, she had been wondering how he had no wound on his body like all those other times when he had returned from war. Where he had seemed healthy, tired of course, but fine.

"What did you wish for?" Aleena asked softly.

"For Sonic to find a perfect mate, I don't want to be like my father where he wouldn't let me fall in love, just forced me to marry a princess. I want him to fall in love like we did, like on how I meet you in that shop with guards all around me and you were about to get stolen and turned into a slave. On how I would have sneaked out ever night just so I could watch you," Jules said and eyes widened.

He didn't mean to say that. She had no idea about that happening.

"You snuck out for me?" Aleena blushed, looking away.

"Um, I just want our son to be happy," Jules looked away to, avoiding eye contact.

"Me as well," Aleena looked at her son, sleeping soundly.

...

...

Sonic is now 10 years of age and is smiling as he dad shows him the sword named Caliburn. The sacred sword has been in the family for years , generations, actually a lot more. It was his dad's, Jules had brought it everywhere with him, even on his last war ever fought. Ever since that day this kingdom has no bad luck, thriving, the kingdom bigger. Sonic has always wondered why this family had such good luck. Also he wondered why Dad and his Mom would go out to the lake and give thanks to someone named, Ninu? Well, the blue hedgehog didn't know.

"Caliburn and I had great adventures!" Jules turned the sword and smiled," We still do actually."

Sonic nodded and touched the hilt. It was made by the finest gold and silver ever found. The blade was made by iron, strong and had never been damaged.

Sonia and Manic both rustled in the back. Both were 9 years old and twins, their mother having a hard time taking care of them, and they were Sonics younger siblings.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

"Go ahead, son," Jules answered, putting the sword back in its sheath.

"Why do we have no Knights?" Sonic asked.

"Because...we already have tons of guards, and we haven't gotten any unwanted visitors lately." Jules said.

"For now," Sonic muttered.

He got up and stretched.

"Can I go outside? In the garden?" Sonic winced ready for yelling.

But his Mom nodded and so did his dad.

"We will be in our room taking care of your younger siblings." Aleena smiled and stood up, holding Sonia and Manic.

Sonic nodded and ran out. Aleena huffed, glaring at her husband.

"He sure has your speed," Aleena said.

Jules grinned, taking Manic in his arms.

"I know," Jules kissed her cheek.

Aleena sighed.

Sonic had reached the garden and sat down on the ground. He just didn't get it. Why do his parents let him do crazy stuff that other kingdoms won't allow. Like, go outside, alone. He remembered Princess Blaze getting yelled at for going outside like a normal being. She was 10, just like him, but she was older, probably 11 already. For one, royals aren't ever supposed to leave the castle, or palace, ever, especially alone. You were always supposed to have a guard protecting you everywhere you go. It's not like Sonic didn't have one, he just had...one. That was Gawain(or Knuckles, a nickname that Gawain had to get used to) and he was the best. Sonic liked hanging out with him and he was skilled with a blade. Or blades. Gawain could wield two twin blades and at first glance, he could be called a knight, but he was not. And Sonic was fine with this. He was really fine. I mean he lives the life, going out and having fun with other friends he met in town. They were peasants and some slaves. One was the blacksmith, named Miles, but Sonic preferred to call him Tails. Sonics actual name wasn't even Sonic, it was Arthur. He was named after the brave king, whose kingdom had vanished.

"Can this life get any better?" Sonic grinned.

He wanted to be king already, but he knew he had to learn a lot before he could. And he heard he had to be married, with a girl. Ew...

...

...

"Arthur!" Jules growled.

"I'm sorry! I tried to stop him!" Sonic cried out," You said nothing would happen! Nothing bad would ever happen to this village!"

"I know!" Jules growled lowly," But you're only 15! Do you really think you're that imitating yet? You don't even have a blade. Gawain get Sonic back into his room. I'll deal with this."

Gawain nodded grabbing ahold of Sonic, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"What's happening?" Sonic whispered as they got closer to the castle.

"Nothing just bandits wanting to have a fun time," The red echidna mummers.

"Bandits?" Sonic asked as he was pushed inside," What is that?"

"It's not what, its them," Gawain corrected.

"Okay what does that mean anyway?" Sonic asked as he saw his mother running down with his other siblings.

"It's people, who want to kill for entertainment," Gawain answered," Do not worry Aleena, you're husband and son are safe."

"Safe? What happened?" Aleena asked, grabbing her son and holding him close.

"Bandits had gotten through," Gawain informed,"Your Majesty is taking care of it."

"Oh Jules..." Aleena whispered.

"I will help him, I don't care if he said he will do it alone I will help him." Gawain growled.

"You're not a Knight, you're just a guard," Aleena sighed," We should have Knights, I can't believe that they all died that day."

"I know my queen..." Gawain agreed.

...

...

"Sonic we need to talk," Jules sat down and patted next to him.

"What?" A much older Sonic asked sitting down next to his dad.

"You're one year away from the proper age of marriage, you need to find a bride," Jules scratched his head.

"..." Sonic blinked, staring ahead," Right now?"

"Not this instant, before you reach 21 at the most..." Jules said and sighed.

"I'm not ready! I only know one girl and she is just a friend and I would feel weird if I would ever marry her!" Sonic yelled out.

"I know and trust me I understand if you don't want to marry. Trust me I know." Jules nodded," Also trust me on this, you will find the perfect mate."

"Dad, I told you I don't believe in happy endings anymore, I'm 17!" Sonic whined.

"Kings don't whine," Aleena said as she walked in.

"Yeah, well I'm not a king yet," Sonic said.

"I know sweetie," Aleena smiled,"Trust your father though, you will find that perfect mate."

"Okay," Sonic stood up," Can you guys answer some questions I have been wondering since I was little?"

"Sure, go ahead," Jules nodded.

"Why do we have to have no Knights and why do you guys go to the lake once a week and give your thanks to someone named Nimue?" Sonic asked.

"Well, when I returned from the war when you were little, I almost didn't make it. I was bleeding to death before Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, had saved me. She healed me and made a wish for me. Well, for you!" Jules answered," I said you will find the perfect mate, that's what I wished for."

"A bride for me?" Sonic asked,"But-"

"It's not like you both are just going to get married, but you will fall in love slowly, or fast, we don't know yet," Jules shrugged and sighed.

"Huh, can't wait to find her...I guess," Sonic muttered.

"Don't mutter!" Aleena said, tilting her head and smiling.

"..." Sonic wanted to glare, but he just stood up and left.

"Oh I just can't wait to see her," Aleena sighed and smiled.

Jules nodded.

"She'll be interesting, that's for sure," Jules replied," Aleena, do you know that next week I am holding a competition for Knights. Only three...It is about time we get Knights. I heard that bandits are coming in...We need protection."

"Yes, that's actually good." Aleena smiled," Maybe Gawain could be one."

"I already talked to him," Jules said," He said he'll join."

Jules sighed and leaned back.

"I hope Nimue will help us on this," Jules said.


	2. One Week, Three Knights

"Knuckles!?" Sonic yelled and raced down the halls toward the room of his guardian,"Knuckles!"

The red echidna guard, tiredly opened the door and yelped as the blue prince ran right through. He felt a little agitated as the blue furred hedgehog called him by his 'nickname', but shook it off. Gawain's eyes widened and he spins around to glare at the prince. The prince seemed shaken, panting heavily with wide eyes.

"You are doing the competition with all the other Knights, please tell me you are!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes, I am," Gawain nodded," I know I have your kings trust and I am skilled with a blade."

"Blades," The prince corrected by pointing toward the twin blades, that hung on Gawain's waist.

"Blades," Gawain muttered," However I hear that a powerful knight has came from a far away kingdom. He is strong, I will admit..."

Sonic tilted his head and smiled.

"Can I meet him then?" Sonic grinned, hoping that the guard would finally say yes for him to actually meet a knight.

"I do not know my prince," Gawain mumbled and held up his blades," He is quiet and dangerous..."

"I can handle my own out there," Sonic pointed out, and he wasn't lying. He was amazing with a sword and was given Caliburn for his seventeenth birthday.

Gawain struggles with inner demons before he sighed in defeat and dropped his blades into his sheath. The prince grinned wider almost jumping up in happiness. It was a wonder on how this prince became a cheerful young male.

"Fine, but you will follow me!" Gawain hissed," You will not leave my side, these Knights have heard of you, but they have never seen your face before and may think you are an enemy. And afterwards, we leave and come straight back, got it?"

Sonic nodded.

"You could trust me!" Sonic walked right beside the echidna.

"Right," Gawain mumbled and began to walk.

...

...

Sonic couldn't help but gasp, and yes he has seen this place before, but he was so young. He had never seen it so full of life though. Yes, he said he would stay near Gawain, however, curiosity held him tight and he couldn't help but wonder off. The prince looked everywhere, through hallways, seeing many Knights(who stared and wondered what he was doing until they saw the crown on top of his head) looking through door, stopping when seeing a female.

"That's Dame Percival," Gawain said behind the prince," She is the only female knight. Do not judge, she is very powerful."

Sonic stepped closer. She was a cat, by the tail that poked out of her skirt. Her fur color was purple with it being darker in some places. Golden eyes peered from under the helmet and pierced Sonic. Percival tilted her sword in his direction and stepped down from the arena she had stood in.

"Are you another opponent?" She asked, stopping just a few feet away from the prince, who had put his crown off awhile ago when people had started to notice.

Gawain stepped in front of Sonic, who stared in amazement.

"No, he is the crown prince, however, I am one of many opponents you will have to face," Gawain said.

She dropped her sword and fell to one knee, bowing her head.

"Hello, my prince," She spoke," Sorry for my earlier actions," She rose her head and glared at Gawain," Let us hope we will work together and not against."

"Same," Gawain nodded and stepped away to let Sonic speak.

"It's alright," Sonic said, feeling awkward," You can rise now."

Percival stood up, armor clicking in place as she did. She nodded toward the prince, before getting back up on the small stone arena, ready for another challenge.

"Where is Lancelot?" Gawain asked.

Sonics ear raised as he tilted his head. Why did that name seem so familiar?

"He left awhile back, he will be back tomorrow, at least he said he will," Percival answered," Some Knights hope he will not return..."

"Are you and Lancelot from the same kingdom?" Gawain asked.

"Yes, we are hoping both of us are picked as the winners," Percival nodded.

"Alright," Gawain said," I will see you later then."

"Yes," Percival bowed again, directing her attention to a knight that decided he could win against her.

Sonic made a mental note to tell his dad about her as she easily knocked the sword out of the others hand and knocked him out of the arena.

"I guess you'll have to wait a week to see him," Gawain spoke, walking out if that room and toward the exit of the big arena," You have to leave now, I'm going to train for the rest of the day."

"Alright," Sonic smiled," I will see you later!"

Sonic walked off and blinked. Later he's going to ask his dad a few questions, maybe when dinner is served.

...

...

The next day hit hard. Sonic wasn't feeling well at all. He kept coughing and sneezing and his parents forced him to stay in the house and let his brother and sister take care of him.

"Sonic!" Sonia gasped at seeing lighter blue fur tangled and darker than normal," Are you okay?"

"Does it look like he is okay, Sis?" Manic growled.

Sonia glared at Manic and threw a pillow in his direction.

"Shut it!" Sonia growled back.

Sonic groaned, his head starting to hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep, which was impossible to do when your siblings are in the room. He forced his eyes opened and turned to stare at Sonia and Manic.

"Guys," Sonic said so softly, but he was glad when they stopped and turned," You should just leave, you guys will probably get sick."

"We ar-" Manic started then stopped as Sonic glared," Fine..."

Sonia smiled softly at Sonic who smiled in return.

"Alright, but call us when you need something," Sonia said and left, shortly followed by Manic.

All Sonic could do was wait for this illness to go away and tried to sleep it off.

...

...

He was feeling a little bit better, still sick, but better.

Gawain kept his distance and looked at Sonic with worry.

"Are you sure you want to walk around?" Gawain asked.

"Yes I am sure, Knuckles," Sonic muttered.

Actually he didn't, but he felt it might be good to. His legs felt like jelly and his head hurt(not very much) and it felt to hot to be in this room. He stood up, staggering a bit, grabbing a big cape and wrapped himself in it, before heading out. Today, he was just going to relax in the garden. Probably a bad a thing to do, but Sonic just wanted out.

He sat down on a bench, with the cape wrapped around him. It was a lovely sight for all the people who happened to walk by. Sonic ignored then and stated down at the flowers and the lake. Two days ago, he had forgot to say anything about Percival and Lancelot and now his father was called to a netting somewhere in town. Now he knew he will not be able to say anything about that topic.

Emerald eyes glazed over as he thought deeply about everything. He hoped that he could at least choose one knight( probably be Gawain) also hoping that his father would pick nice ones that are worth hanging out with and talking to. Also he hoped that he could befriend all of them with ease.

He sneezed and caught the attention of someone walking by.

"You are the prince I met," The person spoke and Sonic looked up to see Percival.

It shocked to see her without any armor on, but she still had her thin sword attached to a belt hidden by a coat. She wasn't like any other women as she wore white pants with a the light fuzzy small coat and boots that came up almost to her knees. Women usually wore dresses and...that is it.

"Oh, hello Percival," Sonic greeted," Looking around?"

"For Lancelot," She said," I have not seen him for a while."

She turned her head and peered through the forest.

Today happened to be dark, clouds covering the blue sky and hiding the light from the world. Percival's eyes shined bright even without the sun peeking out.

"Have you see a black and red hedgehog around?" Percival asked.

"Hedgehog?" Sonic spook with surprise.

"Yes," Percival nodded," Lancelot is a hedgehog."

"Never knew that," Sonic whispered to himself, but shook his head," No, I have not seen another hedgehog."

"Where could be be!" Percival hissed out," When I find him..."

As Percival walked away, Sonic felt sorry for the poor guy as the purple cat pulled out her sword and spoke in her native tongue.

...

...

Four days later and Jules sat next to Sonic watching the other Knights fight. They both watched many of them trained for what was going to happen in just a few minutes. Sonic could see Gawain and Percival together making a deal to fight together along with Lancelot, wherever he might be.

"Line up!" Jules yelled and everyone who decided to watch silenced and all the Knights lined up.

Jules began to talk about the skills and what was going to happen. While his father talked, Knights had pulled off their helmets so everyone could see their face. Sonic was trying to locate Gawain having lost him while everyone got into line. When he finally found him, he sighed with relief...but then stopped...

Right next to Gawain was a black hedgehog with red stripes that went down his quills and fierce red eyes that stared at the King. Sonic couldn't help but stare, this guy seemed tough...He gasped as red eyes moved to emerald ones. The blue prince sank down in his throne.

The black hedgehog had to be the one named Lancelot.


End file.
